The present disclosure relates generally to fiber optic cable systems.
Fiber optic communication systems are becoming prevalent in part because service providers want to deliver high bandwidth communication capabilities (e.g., data and voice) to customers. Fiber optic communication systems employ a network of fiber optic cables to transmit large volumes of data and voice signals over relatively long distances. Fiber management is an important part of operating and maintaining an effective fiber optic communication system.
Optical fibers are often connected to one another via splices. For example, a trunk or main cable may be routed to an area to which service is to be provided and small fiber count “drop cables” may be spliced to the main cable at predetermined spaced apart locations. Splices are often supported within splice enclosures to protect the spliced connections from the environment. The fiber optic cable is typically secured to the enclosure, for instance by removing the cable outer jacket in order to expose some length of the strength members of the cable. The cable strength elements are typically attached to the enclosure so as to provide strain relief.